random night they had
by fearlesslykatrine
Summary: Just another Seddie story. Carly's out and it's Friday. Sam decided to hang out with... Freddie. Rated T for kissing.


_A/N: Okay so I'm here again with another HORRIBLE story. it's a two chapter story actually. I wrote this on my lengthwise pad paper on Home Economics class. And yes, this is a fluffy, over-used story. Please send hate, omg. I don't know if I will continue this but yeah... if nobody like this, chapter 2 will forever be kept in my notepad. Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>random night they had.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam! Sam!" Carly called her blonde bestfriend. Sam turned her attention to Carly. The brunette looks giddy today.<em>

"_Carls?"_

"_Brad said that we'll hang out in their house tonight. Yay! Say yay!" Carly who's smiling widely met a sad Sam Puckett._

"_But you promised we'll have a Girl Cow marathon tonight. It's Friday! It's been a tradition for years, Carly. And you'll break it for a boy – no offense, Brad's awesome," Sam said angrily. It's been a Carly-Sam tradition. Friday is Girly Cow marathon. Just two of them… sometimes with the nerd. With no worries._

_And now, it's broken._

"_Sam, I promise to make it up to you, okay? For now, go hang out with Freddie and ask him to stay at his apartment. I just want you to be safe. Your mom is tragic… just please stay at Freddie's." Carly said with pleading eyes. Sam looked down at her shoes hiding her sadness. She doesn't want to be with Freddie._

"_Please, Sam."_

"_Fine, I'll hang out with the nub."_

* * *

><p>He looked at her. She's laying on his bed, peacefully looking up the ceiling. Her hands are on her belly and her fingers are playing with each other. He always wanted to intertwine his hand with hers. Her flowing hair is like a golden sea. He's down below the floor because she pushed him away from his <em>own <em>bed.

"Freddie."

He looked at her again from above. At the same time, she looked at him below, not moving her body just her head. They had that rare eye contact – that eye contact without fear, anger or sarcasm. It feels forever just looking at each others' eyes. He heard the exact silence she had when he's giving her an advice last time they had a lock-in project. It was a great night. The silence is so loud, he can't take it. Until she spoke,

"Do you still love Carly?"

Her question was astoundingly random. Why would she ask that? This kind of time… why? Carly has her Brad now. Why would she ask him about his love for Carly? She knows it's been long gone. Why would she want this issue to come back?

"Sam," he started. She looked at him with more focus. He paused and she's waiting… to long. She just wants a yes or a no. Why would he think too hard? It should just come out on your mouth if you really love someone. _He still loves her._

"What, Freddie?" she asked him annoyed. She's still lying on the bed looking at him. She doesn't move a muscle – just her head.

"Yes. I love her."

It stabbed in her heart. She felt like breaking. She looked up the ceiling again, removing her contact with his eyes. She managed an "Oh."

"Because she's my friend, Sam. She's like a sister."

He sat up to fully looked at her laying body. He saw her smiling and he smiled back. She's not looking at him but she knows he's smiling. He laid down once more and surprisingly, she asked another question.

"Truth or dare?"

Random questions. This is how they hang out. First, the question about Carly and now, they're playing truth or dare. Damn Carly for making them hang out. Damn Mrs. Puckett for leaving her child for some douche bag. Damn Spencer for leaving to Canada. Damn his friendly attitude for making her stay. And damn him for loving this blonde.

"Truth," he answered. Of course, he'd say truth. He's too weak for a dare.

"Okay, nub. This question is pretty much weird," he raised his eyebrow. They're not looking at each other. Just listening to each others' voices. "But answer it nicely… and honestly."

"Okay," he replied at finally looked at her. She looked at him. Eye contact, again. Twice happening in one night.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Her question is pretty much… unquestionable. Yes, she's very beautiful in his opinion. Her perfect curves and those killer legs are getting girls full with jealously. Her hair is just perfect. Her knowledge is very much broad for pranks and lies. He still thinks she is perfect.

He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to start this. At some point, he may confess his love for her. She's not yet ready. _He's _not yet ready. What would Carly says if she found out?

"Sam, I don't know why you are asking me this bu – "

"Freddie, just tell me. Don't fucking stall. I can take whatever you say, okay? Just tell me what yo – "

"Yes, you're beautiful. More beautiful than any girl including Carly. And no, I am not lying," he interrupted her with an uncomplete speech. Her smile gets bigger and bigger.

He stands up not looking away at her eyes. He walked towards his bed and lay down on her side. She moved a little to the left to give him some space. He scooted closer and closer to her. She could feel his warm breath against her face and she's shivering. Their closeness is killing both of them. He just wants to kiss her neck and touch her and hold her. She just wants her hands to be on him. They just want to be together. _But they can't._

"Truth or dare?" he is now the one asking her.

He knows she'll say dare. She's Sam Puckett – the risk-taker. She wants to do _anything. _She's strong and fearless.

"Dare."

He thought of something to dare her with. He looked at her luscious lips. He just wants to kiss her so bad. And tell her how he feels. And how he wants to be hers.

"I dare you… to kiss me. For thirty seconds. _With tongue,_" he said boldly and her eyes twitch for a second. She's astounded by her boldness. She's speechless.

"Freddie," she said coldly.

"Sam, it's a dare. You should do it. Sam Puckett is a chicke –"

She cuts him off with an open mouthed kiss. She's practically on top of him but he doesn't care. He wants this. His hands moved on her waist and hers went to his neck. _He just wants this so bad. _He opened his mouth for her and their tongues battled dominance. Their eyes are tightly closed and no one wants this to end.

He hold on her tighter and he moved her a little bit so she's now _on _top of him. _And she's enjoying everything. _Her hands are now tangling his soft brown hair she loves. Their mouths never leaving each other. Roaming and dancing tongues inside. They haven't noticed how long they have been kissing. They pulled apart to catch their breath. Their lips still connected. _Just their lips._

"Sam," he breathed out on her mouth. This sent shivers to her spine. They know they have 5 more seconds left.

_5_

He kissed her again and began moving their lips in sync.

_4_

The only way for his tongue to enter is to nimble her bottom lip. So he did.

_3_

Their tongues battled once more and she moaned so loudly in his mouth.

_2_

He kissed her hungrily like there's no tomorrow. She wants more. She _really _wants more. He parted and she just wants to kick his balls for ending this.

_1_

He moved to her jaw line and made butterfly kissed to his way on her ear. He kissed her earlobe and sucked it and whispered…

"_Sam, I'm still in love with you."_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Horrible, i know. Please tell me your thoughts. :)_


End file.
